I Win
by IndigoDean
Summary: So don't read if your not watching season 11 as there's a spoiler. So basically major character death, a lil bit of swearing (hence why I rated m) and my take on how season 11 could end. I am not good at writing and what you see is my style.


Sam and Dean where hunting the big bad the Demon of all demons, the new ruler of hell. This Demon had single handily taken over hell, destroyed all of heaven and had infected 85% of earth with the Croatoan virus. After 10yrs perfecting a plan and re making the Colt useable they were ready for the big face off.

The big fight was to be at Stull Cemetery where Lucifer's fate was first sealed by Sam with the help of Dean. The whole area was empty save a single crow. A figure stood in a black suit with a trench coat resting on a grave marker. The figure was looking to the clear blue cloudless sky a smile on his face and holding a single red rose in his hand. He heard the rumble of the engine to a 1967 Chevy Impala but never looked away from the sky. In the car was blasting Wanted Dead or Alive but both brothers sat in silence looking at the figure waiting for them surrounded by ruined graves. Both remembering the time in the cage thinking they had won and that he hadn't escaped not realising what was going on with the two other brothers. Both remembered the last thing Castiel had said to them and the betrayal after. Amara they believed dead until an angel used their last breath to tell Sam and Dean that her soul and all souls she had consumed had been absorbed by her destroyer. They realised what they had to do and now sitting in their not car but home, protector they realised they couldn't pro long it any longer it was now or never.

As they stepped out of the car the figure turned grinning at the boys he knew they would have the colt and thought Dean would have been stupid enough to find the Last Blade with hope he could find a way to make it work thankfully he hadn't as that would have been embarrassing. 'Sam, Dean Hello' both boys said nothing they just wanted this to end to save the last of humanity. Dean pulled out the Colt from his coat pocket and Sam raised his hand.

 _Sam and Dean had called and trapped 20 demons loyal followers of the new order of Hell. Once they were tied up in devil traps Dean hugged Sam tight and walked out to the Impala opening the cooler and taking his first of many beers. Sam grabbed a knife and started to make cuts into the demons one by one filling jugs up with their blood. After hours of draining Sam took a deep breath and remembered why he was doing this, it wasn't for his brother or the memory of his family it was for them all, humanity they had to save all that were left. He took a deep breath and started to drink._

Sam took a deep breath to control his old and out of practice powers and Dean readied the Colt. Castiel/Lucifer, it was hard for those looking to know which was which but both were one in sync, just looked at them the once would be Boy King and the once Righteous Man/Knight of Hell he wished they just understood what he was doing was right he was just correcting his Dads mistakes and restarting was that so wrong. They should of just stayed in their Bunker he wouldn't of hurt them they would of survived been part of the new world, the new order but no they had to intervene and ruin his plans and that wouldn't do. Cas pleaded with his brother Lucifer not to hurt them but his mind was quickly changed after all Lucifer was his older brother and he made a very convincing argument and so what if Lucifer had to use some underhanded methods he always won no matter what.

Cas/Luci looked at Dean and with a click of his finger the gun disappeared and he sent Dean flying against the car. Dean hit the Impala hard and went through the windshield he tried to get out but he wasn't quick enough. His focus was next on Sam who was trying so hard to do something strangle fling across the field Cas/Luci with the demon blood power but to no avail he wasn't trained enough if at all. Cas could only watch he saw Dean go flying into the windshield of the car and then his eyes were focused on Sam trying so hard, a tear fell from his eye and he screamed. Lucifer sauntered up to Sam and grabbed his wrist twisting it till he felt the bone break and Sam collapsed to his knees. Sam tried to hit back but was held back by some invisible force that knocked his breath away.

Dean watched as Lucifer got hold of Sam 'Leave him alone you sick son of a bitch fight me instead you dick' Dean kept screaming his voice getting hoarser. Lucifer looked at Dean and smirked he pulled Sam up and moved closer to the Impala to Dean. He forced Sam to look at his brother who at the moment could only scream. 'Dean don't bother trying to move not yet at least just take your time to say goodbye to your precious Sammy. The boy who killed your mum, the boy who ruined your childhood because you had to look after him. You could have had a normal life Dean with Lisa but no he had to come along and ruin it. You should be thanking for doing this for you Dean' and with that Lucifer twisted Sams neck round.

Cas watched as Dean lay helpless and stuck in the Impalas windshield. Watched helpless and screaming at his brother to stop this they had cleansed enough of the world but then he hands gripped Sams neck and he felt the bones breaking and saw as Sam lifeless body slumped to the floor. He heard Deans scream.

Dean watched as Lucifer killed his brother and he screamed tears streaming down his face. He failed, he let Sammy die he didn't save him he had one job and he failed. Lucifer walked to the car grabbed Dean by the ankle and dragged him out. He chucked him at his brothers dead body. Dean turned just in time to see Lucifer raising the Colt taking aim. Lucifer watched Dean turn to Sam and held his hand 'Its going to be ok Sammy' with that Dean looked at Lucifer 'We will come back' he fired the Colt point blank. Castiel just screamed and realisation hit him what he had allowed his brother to do using his body 'Lucifer please let me go you can have the body but please let my grace go' he was done he couldn't watch anymore.

What Lucifer didn't know was that a part of Heaven remained, hidden by countless protection spells and sigils. Inside hunters, civilians, angels, demons and monsters hid readying an army to make one finale move to try and win this war. And this small little Roadhouse was about to welcome three new but much needed soliders.


End file.
